


Не давайте Стайлзу Стилински обижаться. Никогда.

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Without, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пару месяцев назад Скотт как-то сказал Дереку, чтобы он не давал Стайлзу обижаться, потому что он придумывает страшную месть, Дерек тогда только хмыкнул. Зря, как оказалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не давайте Стайлзу Стилински обижаться. Никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Это был мой первый полноценный рейтинговый фик.

У всех рожденных оборотней должно было быть отличное терпение, по идее терпение у Дерека было, и он мог успокоиться, не успев завестись и терпеть, если надо, потому что иначе держать превращение под контролем довольно проблематично. А когда у тебя это с рождения и ты с младенчества привык себя приструнивать, тем более. 

Но вот проблема. Дерек никогда не терпел, когда дело касалось секса. Если он хотел девушку, через день-два она уже лежала у него в кровати, или машине, или столе, или… неважно, но свое либидо он никогда не сдерживал. И от этого было еще непривычнее сдерживаться.

Дело в том, что как Дерек выяснил на своей шкуре, Стайлз может обижаться долго и сильно. Очень сильно. И способы «перевоспитания», как это назвал Стайлз, у него бывают довольно оригинальные. 

Еще Дерек узнал, что ему нужен от Стайлза только секс (хотя первым штаны с него стягивал именно сам Стайлз), что он использует его для удовлетворения своего неуемного либидо (сказал парень, который почти насиловал его каждую ночь), и что его не интересует внутренний мир Стайлза (который по сей день знает о Дереке не больше, чем сам Дерек о нем). 

Поэтому Стайлз устроил ему бойкот: Никакого секса. Вообще.

И, как оказалось, вынужденное воздержание плохо сказывается на нервной системе Дерека.  
Как мы уже говорили, когда дело касается секса, Дерек терпеть не умел.

И во многом был виноват сам Стайлз, если до того как они начали встречаться, ему хватало одной-двух девушек на неделю, то после того, как Стайлз приучил его к сексу, чуть ли не каждую ночь, терпеть оказалось раза в три тяжелее. 

Не помогало также и то, что Стайлз был слишком привлекательным и как будто специально, поворачивался к нему спиной и искал что-нибудь в нижних ящиках стола, выпячивая аппетитную попку к верху, и слишком соблазнительно потягивался по утрам и просто бессовестно сексуально делал все, что угодно. 

Казалось бы, Дерек должен был уже привыкнуть к обнаженному телу Стилински, но они встречались недостаточно долго для того, чтобы насытиться друг другом, поэтому, когда Стайлз привычно дефилировал полуголым мимо него в ванну, его член предательски начинал набухать.

И самым обидным в этой ситуации было абсолютное равнодушное отношение Стайлза.

***

Когда в лофте никого не было, Дерек думал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет позорно дрочить в ванной. 

Возможно, он бы сделал это раньше, но каждый раз, когда его «маленький» друг решал вставать, дома всегда был кто-то, кто услышал бы, все что бы он не сделал и доложил Стилински, а тот, в свою очередь, мог придумать наказание еще хуже, и Дерек боялся, что этого он, скорее всего, не вынес бы. 

Поэтому и еще, потому что гордость не позволяла заниматься самоудовлетворением, Дерек терпел. 

***

Пару месяцев назад Скотт как-то сказал Дереку, чтобы он не давал Стайлзу обижаться, потому что он придумывает страшную месть, Дерек тогда только хмыкнул. Зря, как оказалось. 

Сначала Дерек решил, что через пару дней Стайлз сам сдастся, но Стайлз только фыркал и отталкивал его, каждый раз, когда он пытался приставать. 

Через четыре дня, Дерек кардинально поменял свое мнение.

Через неделю Дерек решил, что Стайлза действительно лучше не злить, потому что он безумно хотел мальчишку, но никак, абсолютно никак не мог его переубедить. 

Через две недели понятие ломка обрело для него новый смысл.

Через две недели и четыре дня Дерек готов был лезть на стенку, каждый раз, когда Стайлз что-нибудь ронял и нагибался, чтобы поднять.

Через две недели и пять дней его терпение кончилось.

***

Стайлз стоял у окна, когда Дерек вошёл в их комнату. На нем одеты какие-то глупые шорты и футболка с глубоким вырезом.

Взгляд зацепился за открытую шею, и Хейл завис, засматриваясь на молочно-белую кожу, усыпанную трогательными родинками. 

Мужчина подошёл к подростку и осторожно обнял со спины, переплетая руки с его руками.

Стайлз не вздрогнул и никак не удивился, а только как-то устало откинулся головой ему на плечо.  
Дерек осторожно поцелова подставленную шею, нежно проводя губами от родинки к родинке, оставляя за собой влажный след. 

Подросток будто очнувшись, резко дернулся и вырвался из объятий Хейла, Дерек решил, что сейчас он опять его оттолкнет, и мужчина останется неудовлетворенным, снова.

Но Стайлз его приятно удивил, когда развернувшись, впился в его губы нетерпеливым поцелуем. Не таким, которыми он его одаривал на протяжении двух недель, а настоящим, влажным, пошлым и грязным поцелуем.

Дерек с тихим рыком подхватил юношу за ягодицы и заставил обхватить ногами его талию.  
Их языки переплелись в диком, необузданном танце, а тела будто вспыхивали и горели в местах их соприкосновения. 

Хейл, не разрывая поцелуя, отнёс его к столу, потому что до кровати он боялся не дойти, уж слишком долго он ждал этого момента.

Дерек прикусил нижнюю губу Стайлза и, оттянув, отпустил, переходя поцелуями на шею.  
Подросток потянул футболку Дерека наверх, пытаясь снять абсолютно ненужный сейчас кусок материи. Хейл поднял руки и дал стянуть с себя это серое безобразие, услужливо закинутое в самый дальний угол комнаты. Футболка Стайлза полетела туда же вместе с шортами и трусами.

Обнаженный юноша полулежал на столе и исподлобья разглядывал Дерека, который в ответ смотрел на него и восхищенно провел рукой по его груди, касаясь сосков кончиками пальцев, его ладонь останавилась над пахом подростка. И осторожно почти неощутимо провела подушечками пальцев по члену парня, раздразнивая его, воспаляя.  
Когда мужчина обхватыл его член всей ладонью и медленно провёл рукой вниз и вверх, Стайлз громко застонал и начал шептать ему пошлости.

Дерек продолжал водить рукой по его члену и, наклонившись, впился в податливые губы требовательным поцелуем, большим пальцем проводя по щелке, размазывая выступившие капли по головке.  
Когда он ртом поймал еще один громкий стон, его терпение вместе с силой воли взорвались, как шарик от переизбытка воздуха.

Он подхватил своего мальчишку на руки и приложился своей эрекцией ему в ставший член, из-за трения во время движения, подросток невнятно замычал и запрокинул голову назад от переизбытка ощущений. 

Хейл не удержавшись, смачно поцеловал его в открытую шею, оставляя на белой коже багровый след. Он уложил подростка на кровать и принялся покрывать поцелуями все участки кожи, которые ему были доступны и одновременно с этим попытался снять с себя неудобные джинсы. 

Стайлз что-то замычал и, потянувшись наверх, выудил откуда-то смазку. В тюбике было ровно столько, сколько было, когда они в последний раз занимались любовью, и Дерек отвинтив крышку, пальцами зачерпнул немного смазки. Он взял член Стайлза в рот и, помассировав тугое кольцо мышц, проталкнул внутрь один палец, сноровисто им закрутив, привычно задел простату. Мальчишку дугой выгнуло на кровати, и он бессвязно залопотал и начал умолять о большем. 

Дерек посасывая головку его члена и погрузил внутрь второй, а за ним и третий палец. 

Стайлз кричал и осипшим голосом просил войти в него самому, кричал, как он соскучился по его члену и требовательно тянул: Дереееек…

Хейл освободив, наконец, свой член из плена узких джинс, размазывая по всей длине смазку и с пошлым "чпоком" выпустил изо рта пенис Стайлза. 

Осторожно перехватил Стилински за икры и вошёл, Дерек пытался сделать это медленно, боясь причинить боль юноше, но Стайлз резко дернулся вниз и со стоном насадился на весь член. 

Хейл наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, несколько секунд он не двигался, давая ему привыкнуть, но подросток покачивая бедрами, замычал ему в губы двигаться. 

Дерек ухмыльнулся и, рыкнув, начал вбиваться в податливое тело подростка. Мальчишка насаживался и подмахивал задницей, как заправская проститутка. 

Когда Дерек почти полностью вышел, и тут же насадил его до конца, вызвав характерный хлопок яиц о задницу, Стайлз застрнао на одной высокой ноте и начал кричать, мычать издавать совершенно бесподобные звуки, которые Хейл пытается поймать губами. 

Стилински потянулся к своему члену, но Дерек перехватил его руку и начал ему рвано дрочить, то попадая в ритм, то сбиваясь.

Дерек чувствовал, что он уже на грани и начал вести рукой по члену подростка, яростнее, быстрее.

Мальчишка заскулил, и они с Дереком одновременно кончили, оргазм накрыл их с головой. Словно тысячи фейерверков взорвалист них в голове.

Хейл вышел из Стайлза, и из растраханной дырки потекла его сперма.  
Дерек повалился рядом со Стайлзом и притянул его к себе, укладывая его голову себе на вспотевшую грудь.

Сил встать не было, поэтому они просто вытерлись салфетками.

— Дер-рек,— сипло хрипит Стайлз.

— Что? — не менее охрипшим голосом, спросил Дерек и, откашлявшись, продолжил более нормальным голосом. — Если собираешься опять завести волынку про то, что я тебя использую, то заткнись. Я тебя люблю, ты меня любишь, может, хватит об этом? — и чуть помолчав, добавляет. — Опять лишишь меня секса, буду насиловать каждую ночь.

— Вообще-то, — приподнял голову Стайлз, — я хотел спросить, хватит ли тебя на еще один раунд?

— Меня? — ухмыльнулся Дерек, и Стилински жопой почувствовал, что хватит и не на один.


End file.
